


Dropped

by Babybucky1943



Series: Collared [4]
Category: Marvel D/s AU
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Dom Nat, Dom Steve, M/M, Sub Clint, Sub Drop, Wetting, do i need more tags?, sub bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943
Summary: Steve gets his first chance to walk Bucky through sub drop.He’s glad to have help.To all my lovely readers returning and new alike: you are the ones that keep me wanting to write more! Thanks for all the comments and kudos!! <3





	Dropped

Steve woke at his usual time of five-thirty and looked over to the other pillow.

Bucky was curled into a tight ball, his breathing shallow and tight.

Concerned, Steve got up. Was he crying? “Bucky?” He whispered softly.

The sub flinched and put both arms over his face.

“Hey,” Steve said softly, kneeling beside the bed, stroking the dark, silky hair. “What’s the matter? You know you’re safe with me, darling.”

A subtle sniff told him he’d been right.

“Come here, baby.” He gathered the tense sub into his arms, hugging him and quite honestly expecting another bite on the neck or shoulder. To his surprise, Bucky relaxed a little.

“Good boy,” he breathed. “Such a good boy.” He carefully stood up, pulling Bucky off the mattress and into his arms.

Bucky heaved a long hiccuppy sigh and put his head on Steve’s shoulder.

Steve stood very still, hardly wanting to believe that Bucky was seeking comfort. He didn’t want to move away from this moment. He barely wanted to breathe, lest he ruin it. Bucky was almost snuggling with him! Steve moved one hand under his padded bottom so he could hold him better.

Immediately Bucky tensed up again. Steve understood. He was wet again. He wondered if  that was why he was crying. “Are you hurting? Or just wet?” He asked softly.

A muffled sob escaped. “Had a bad dream and wet again.”

“Shhh, relax,” he soothed, placing a hand lightly on Bucky’s neck. “I’m here. I’m gonna chase all the bad dreams away.”

Soon, Bucky put his head down on Steve’s shoulder again.

Steve couldn’t stop smiling. After several minutes of cuddling, he knew he needed to get the wet pull-up off before his boy developed a rash. He carried Bucky to the bathroom.

“Do you need to pee?” He asked, setting him on his feet. 

Bucky frowned a little. He seemed to be waiting for Steve to say something else as he took a hesitant step towards the toilet.

“Go ahead,” Steve encouraged. “I’ll give you some privacy.”

He went to the kitchen where he washed his hands and started coffee. Breakfast was going to be pancakes.

Bucky slowly peeked around the corner of the kitchen doorway a few minutes later, chewing his lower lip nervously. “I’m all done,” he whispered.

Steve smiled. “Good boy!” He walked over and patted his ass lightly, noting that the wet pull-up was gone. Maybe today would be better. “I gotta go too and then we’ll have breakfast.”

Bucky nodded a little.

Steve found he hadn’t moved when he got back. “Come sit on a chair, okay?”

Bucky eyed both chairs at the small table and finally sidled up to one and quickly sat down, keeping himself rigidly stiff.

Steve finished making pancakes, and put two on a plate for Bucky. He wanted so much to feed him again but after yesterday’s hissing and biting....

He handed Bucky a fork. “Here, honey.”

Again, Bucky pretty much inhaled his breakfast, then sat on his chair, eyes on his knees.

“You want more?” Steve asked, offering a bite off his plate. 

Bucky looked at him then hesitantly opened his mouth for the fork. 

Steve fed him the bite. “Come sit with me.” He pushed back his chair to make room.

Bucky stood up, caught between obeying and running. He decided on obeying, settling carefully into Steve’s lap.

Steve revelled in the feel of Bucky sitting on his lap again, watching Steve cut his pancakes with rapt attention.

Steve shared his pancakes with Bucky, catching a dollop of whipped cream with his finger that landed on his chin. “Whoops! You’re losing the best part!” He offered his finger to Bucky and his sub licked it eagerly, sucking on his finger for a moment before apparently remembering that he was still a little bit afraid of Steve. He pulled back, giving Steve a wide eyed look.

“Yummy, right?” Steve asked, trying to ease his anxiety.

Bucky looked away.

Steve bit his own lip hard. He wanted nothing more than to put his finger back in his sub’s sweet mouth! That soft, warm tongue had wrapped so nicely around his finger, and seeing those perfect lips puckered around it was..... going to be his undoing!

He pulled his mind back from the gutter it was racing for and gave Bucky the last bite. “All done. Go wash your face. You’re sticky.”

Bucky pulled his mouth down into a pout but obeyed.

Steve groaned softly, willing his boner to subside. He set his mind instead on texting Tasha. He told her about Bucky and said he had some questions.

When Bucky came back to stand quietly before Steve for inspection, he had himself under control.

“A friend of mine and her sub are coming for a short visit,” Steve said nonchalantly.

He felt Bucky’s nervousness immediately shoot up.

“Babe, I promise she’s nice.” He held his arms out to Bucky.

There was resistance warring with desire as the sub tried to decide what to do.

Steve made the decision for him. “Come.”

Bucky allowed himself to be picked up again. He wasn’t relaxed though. Steve wished he could just become pliant.

It was not to be. When the doorbell went, Bucky freaked out. He fought to get away, whimpering like a scared puppy.

Steve let him go.

He let Nat and Clint in and asked them to be seated. “I have to go find my sub. He freaked when the doorbell went.”

“Clint used to do that.” Tasha smiled lovingly at her sub who sat on the floor with his head on her knee while she ran her fingers through his hair.

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Really? I’ll be all ears as soon as I get Bucky calmed down.”

Bucky was back at the end of the hall, curled in on himself tightly.

Steve’s heart broke at the sight of the amber puddle he was sitting in, not moving a muscle. “Baby, it’s okay,” he said gently. “I’m sorry you got scared.”

Bucky pulled away from his touch, head down on his knees. He was keening softly.

Steve got a towel and put it down, soaking up the accident. “I’m going to take you to the bedroom so we can get you into dry clothes,” he said, putting his arms around Bucky and lifting him.

To his dismay, Bucky started throwing a royal tantrum, kicking, screaming and crying. He chalked it up to too much going on.

Once he got him to the bedroom, he closed the door and set Bucky on the floor.

With a minute’s hesitation he made a decision. He would take time to retrain Bucky but for now he’d wear pull-ups. He hoped maybe it would calm some of Bucky’s anxiety.

Bucky was angrynow. He sat on the floor, glaring at his dom. He didn’t understand why Steve was being soft and kind and it was driving him crazy. He needed Steve to punish him. To hurt him. He wanted to be angry!

His submissive side was part of him but he’d hidden it under layers of anger. Steve was peeling those layers away! And he didn’t like it! He didn’t want to be weak! What happened when Steve Rogers got tired of him?

Steve got a pull-up and clean sweats. “Stand up.”

Bucky stopped breathing for a moment. Anxiety and desire crashed together. He gave a little head shake. It was time to reassert himself. He had to see where he stood, had to know the boundaries.

Steve studied him for a moment. He wouldn’t tolerate disobedience as a rule but Bucky wasn’t settled yet. He was willing to go with whatever he needed to today. “Alright. If that’s how you want it.” He simply picked Bucky up and stripped the wet clothes off.

Bucky tried to escape the firm grip, writhing and shouting curses. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go!! Damn his super soldier dom! He was physically stronger than Bucky. He struggled to get away.

Steve didn’t let him. He got his pull-up and pants on and pulled him close, wrapping his arms firmly across his waist and ass, pinning Bucky to his own solid body.

Bucky continued to fight, pushing, screaming and crying now. He was dropping fast.

Steve felt it down deep. The anguished cry for help that made every instinct in him say he needed to go up right now! His sub needed him! He carried Bucky out to the living room feeling inadequate. He’d never dropped a sub. 

Natasha was on her feet, her face anxious,  her eyes on Bucky. 

“Drat! Tasha, he’s dropping.” Steve looked to her for help, trying hard not to panic as his hormones raged. 

Nat immediately came to his aid. “Sit on the chair. Hold him snug. He needs to feel you. Shirtless is best but we may not have time. He’s gonna crash.”

Steve tore his shirt off frantically. “Okay.” He fell back into the recliner, pressing Bucky to his bare chest, projecting his calm over the highly distressed sub.

He listened to his instincts, grasping lightly at the back of Bucky’s neck where the collar rested. He applied light pressure. “Drop, baby,” he whispered. “ I’m right here. I’ve got you.”

Bucky fought the haze, trying to find the anger.  He wasn’t feeling good! His head was full of chaos!

Steve rubbed a thumb along his jaw. “Let go for me sweetheart. Please.”

Bucky fought to stay conscious feeling his subconscious pushing to take him to that calm place. He hadn’t been there in awhile. The last few drops had been useless. 

“Drop, dammit,” Steve whispered. He put his lips next to Bucky’s ear, whispering comfort without words. A litany of sounds. 

Bucky was fighting the drop with everything in him. He didn’t want to go under. The fuzziness at the edge of his vision was starting to cloud his mind. He tried to push for coherent thought.

He felt the light but firm pressure on his neck, and felt the warmth of Steve’s chest under his cheek. He tried to hold on...tried to.....slipping into subspace was painless.

“He’s under,” Steve said, relief colouring his words. “He scared me.”

Natasha nodded. “It was like that at first with Clint too. He’d fight the drop until he was so out of it he couldn’t function.”

“It’s easier now?” Steve asked. He moved just a bit to get comfortable but not enough to disturb Bucky. 

“Sometimes,” she laughed.

Steve grinned at Clint. Nat had shared a few tales of Clint’s adventures.

Bucky was completely still now, soft and pliant under Steve’s hand.

Steve and Natasha kept their voices low.

“He’s a bit of a handful?” She asked, a small smirk on her face.

He nodded and chuckled. “He’s definitely that.”

Nat brushed a finger over Clint’s cheek as he leaned against her thigh. “My sub isn’t exactly perfectly well behaved either. He can be a brat.”

Steve smiled. “May I ask how you dealt with his behaviour at the beginning?”

Nat sat back and Clint nuzzled her knee wanting more attention.

“You mean the behaviour after being abused?”

Steve nodded. “What behaviours did he have or still has? How do you deal with it?”

She thought about it for awhile. “He was bad at the beginning. Always going off and hiding in any place he could fit in. He threw things; he’d hit, wouldn’t eat anything. Stuff like that.”

Steve worried his bottom lip with his teeth for a few moments. “Did...did he ever uh...wet the bed?” He hated asking but if he could get some advice maybe he could help Bucky.

Nat patted Clint’s head. “Well, in a word, yes. It was an after effect of the abuse he suffered. It pops up here and there.We have it under control.” Clint looked up at her, adoration clear in his face.

Steve nodded. In other words not something she was willing to discuss with Clint sitting there. “Did he ever bite?”

Clint laughed. “Only once. I was real mad and I bit Tony.”

Nat laughed softly and shook her head at the memory. “Bucky bites?”

Steve nodded. “I’ve been bit a few times.”

“Depends why he’s biting.” She pursed her lips. “Is he doing it for attention? Is he mad? Ornery?”

“He’s scared.” Steve said promptly.

“Give him time then,” she said softly. “You’re patient, you’ll win him over. Use lots of praise and rewards and make sure he knows where the boundaries are.”

Talk turned to other things. They were discussing work issues when Steve noticed that Bucky had started to stir.

He helped him sit up, noting the soft look in his eyes. “Hi baby,” he whispered. “You okay now?”

Bucky blinked a few times.

Nat had already gotten a bottle of water and a small bowl of strawberries. “Get him to eat and drink.”

Bucky shakily reached for the water.  His hand shook so much he couldn’t raise it. 

Steve held it for him, tipping it up just a bit at a time so his boy could drink. He fed him the strawberries a bite at a time until he put his cheek down on Steve’s chest again.

Nat grabbed a blanket from the couch. “He’ll be chilled. Cover him up. He’ll probably want to sleep the fog off.”

Steve did as she ordered, wrapping Bucky in the fuzzy warmth of the blanket.

“I think he’s already sleeping,” he said with some awe a few minutes later.

Clint checked for him and nodded. “Aww Steve! He’s really adorable!”

Natasha looked at Bucky thoughtfully. “You said he’s an eight on the sub scale?”

Steve nodded.

“Watch him while he’s adjusting. He might need to be dropped every other day or even every day if he’s that stressed.”

“I didn’t even think of that,” Steve admitted, feeling guilty.

“How could you?” Natasha asked,slapping him gently across the back of the head. “You’ll learn.”

“Hopefully I won’t damage my sub in the process,” Steve said, a hint of self loathing in his words.

Natasha sighed. “Quit. He’s a tough bastard. Look at what he’s been through.”

“I know! That’s why I don’t want to screw up!” Steve said, shooting her a serious look.

“You got this,” she reassured him, brushing Bucky’s hair back. “He is a cutie.”

“I know,” Steve chuckled. “Not sure if he’ll ever let me touch him without biting my hand off.”

“You always did like the spitfires, Rogers.” She snickered.

Steve grinned. “Yeah I know. He’s gonna be a lot of fun once I can get past this panic and terror that he’s got.”

Nat got up. “If you ever need anything, lemme know. I’ve had some experience in the brat department. C’mon boy,” she said, cuffing Clint lovingly on the shoulder.

He grinned. “Once Bucky gets used to bein’ here maybe we can come visit again.”

Steve nodded. “Yes.”

When it was just the two of them, Steve very carefully nuzzled his nose under Bucky’s ear. He wanted to kiss his warm, sleep scented neck. His baby. He touched a soft butterfly kiss just under Bucky’s ear and then sat back.

He was suddenly aware of how exhausted he was. Pulling a sub through a drop was hard on both of them. He leaned back, tipping the recliner back slowly so as not to wake his darling sub sleeping soundly on his chest. 

Warmth curled it’s way from his toes up until happiness and contentment purred in his heart and mind. If he could have imagined a perfect life, this was it.

 

 


End file.
